nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokkén Tournament
Pokkén Tournament is a ''Pokémon'' 3D fighting game developed by Bandai Namco Games. It has many influences from the Tekken series. An enhanced port known as Pokkén Tournament DX '' released for Nintendo Switch on September 22, 2017. Gameplay The game is played with 4 face buttons for attacks and jumping, a D-pad for movement, the left trigger for assists and the right trigger for guarding. The face buttons combined with directional inputs results in different techniques. At first, it plays like a 3-D fighter with fairly free movement but, when a strong attack hits, phase mode activates and the fight moves to a 2D plane. Getting blown back returns the fight to 3D. There is also something called Resonance Burst Mode, which is generated over the match. It turns the Pokémon into their Mega Evolution or a powered up form if they don't have one. They also get a Burst attack in this mode that basically functions like an Ultra. Roster *Lucario *Blaziken *Machamp * Pikachu * Gardevoir * Suicune * Gengar * Charizard * Weavile * Pikachu Libre * Shadow Mewtwo * Sceptile * Mewtwo * Braixen * Garchomp * Chandelure Supports * Emolga & Fennekin * Lapras & Snivy * Eevee & Frogadier * Jirachi & Whimsicott * Mismagius & Ninetales * Farfetch'd & Electrode * Dragonite & Victini * Rotom & Togekiss * Croagunk & Sylveon * Pachirisu & Magikarp * Espeon & Umbreon * Magneton & Quagsire * Cubone & Diglett * Reshiram & Cresselia * Yveltal & Latios Locations * Ferrum Stadium * Neos City * Old Ferrum Town * Tellur Town * Phos Volcano * Diggersby Land * Tellur Town (Autumn) * Ferrum Dojo * Power Training Gym * Old Ferrum Town (Winter) * Haunted House * Mystery Carnival * Neos City (Night) * Regi Ruins * Blue Dome * Magikarp Festival * Dragon's Nest * Dark Colosseum * Dark Colosseum (Final) Ferrum League This is the main single-player content. Players compete in this league and encounter various trainers. There are four ranks to this league; Green, Blue, Red and Chrome in increasing order. Completing this mode unlocks more support Pokémon and battle arenas. My Town This is where the player can customize their character's look. They can change their face, clothes, accessories and skin color. Using the in-game currency unlocks more options. amiibo Support There is special amiibo cards for the game. Shadow Mewtwo amiibo card unlocks him instantly, rather than unlocking him via in-game requirements. This will be included with the first print run of the game. All other amiibo are supported. Controller The game has a special wired controller for the game's simplified controls and the different layout. The controller lacks sticks and moves the second set of triggers to the center of the controller next tot the start and select buttons. Development The game was teased at the 2013 Pokémon Game Show at the end of a video showing Lucario and Blaziken in poses to fight. In mid 2014, the Pokemon Company filed trademarks for Pokkén Tournament and related terms.On August 26, there was a stream revealing the game, announcing it was coming in 2015 along with a trailer showing Lucario and Machamp fighting. On January 23, there was a stream revealing 3 new fighters, Pikachu, Gardevoir and Suicune as well as actual gameplay showing the Resonance Burst Mode, Phase Mode and Assists. The arcade location test began the following week. The concept for the game originally was pitched to Harada by Tsunekazu Ishihara. There was early concepts of having trainers fight too but that was quickly thrown away. Instead, they were moved to the sidelines to command the Pokémon Other Translations Wii U Bundle The game in Japan was also in a special bundle alongside launch. This bundle included a Black 32 GB Wii U, the Shadow Mewtwo amiibo card and a special booklet detailing the movesets of each Pokémon. Reception ''Pokkén Tournament on Metacritic got "generally favorable" reviews receiving a metascore of 76/100 based on 74 critic reviews.Metascore of Pokken TournamentMetacritic, Retrieved February 13, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, it holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.16 based on 50 critics and 13,500+ gamer ratings.playscore of Pokken Tournamentwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 13, 2020 IGN rated Pokkén Tournament an 8.0/10 and Gamespot rated it a 9/10. Videos es:Pokkén Tournament References Category:2015 video games Category:Pokémon games Category:Fighting games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Games published by Nintendo (Other regions) Category:2016 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Arcade games